


Day by day

by SelfawareShipper



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Conflict, Connected soulmates, Crying, Death, F/M, Fake AH Crew, Fluff, Immortal Jeremy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Loss, M/M, Multi, Soul Mate AU, Visions of death, You see the last moments of your mates life though there eyes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2019-07-10
Packaged: 2019-07-21 01:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 9,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16149254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SelfawareShipper/pseuds/SelfawareShipper
Summary: Michaels seen his soul mate die more times then he could count, In more ways then he even thought possible. Who ever this ’Jeremy dooley’ is he wishes he’d just stay alive or stay dead.





	1. Firsts the worst

The first time it happened Michael had been only ten, though he remembers it like it was yesterday. It had been recess, and like many of his ressces, he had been sitting with a large group of other kids, trading Pokémon cards. Though that day no one was focused on the game. some kid named Luke had stolen some of Michael's best cards. Michael had been yelling at him, demanding his cards back, then Luke called him a bitch and all the kids around them ‘ooo’ed and laughed at the curse.

Michael had clinched his fist, a second away from hitting the dumb grin off Luke’s face. When suddenly he wasn’t in the playground anymore, instead He was standing on a roof of what looked like a three-story building looking over a nice suburb. He was moving, skipping and pacing around the relatively flat top of the Brown tiled roof, giggling in a voice that wasn’t his own. Then, suddenly his foot slipped and he was on his stomach slipping fast down the side of the roof, unable to slow himself, unable to do anything. He slid until the roof dropped out from under him, and the pavement of the back patio was racing towards him. He heard the voice that wasn’t his scream, heard a horrible crack. Then the world went black and he was back in his own body, but everything felt wrong. For the first time since he was four, he couldn’t feel his soul mate, couldn’t feel his mates heartbeat faintly next to his, or the warmth spreading out from the mark on his wrist. He felt nothing, and all he could do was let out a pained moan, falling to his knees in a fit of sobs.

“I didn’t touch him!” Luke yelled, backing up.

“Someone go get a teacher” another kid yelled, though Michael could barely hear him over the blood rushing in his ears. Everything felt distant and foggy.

“Michael!” A teacher yelled, kneeling down in front of him. “what’s wrong buddy?” She says softly. Michael just shook his head, clutching his bright green soul mark.

“I saw… I... he fell off the roof... I can't feel him anymore and, and…” he started, breaking into another fit of sobs. The teacher had just looked at him with sad understanding. She picked him up and took him carefully to the office, where he sat, shaky, numb and alone tell his mom picked him up. He never did get his cards back.


	2. Moving past it

It wasn’t until hours later when he calmed that he noticed the heartbeat was back, that his mark was warm and unfaded. He was aware that that should be comforting, with no context it would feel just like his mate was alive, But that wasn’t possible, and he knew it. He saw Jeremy die, felt his heart fade in his own chest. At the moment those comforting signs of love felt more like lies than anything else. A feeling only confirmed when his mother took him to the hospital.

Phantom Pulse, his doctor had explained carefully, a condition common in those who lose their mate at a young age. It was nothing more than a lie his body was telling him Michael realised bitterly. He was trying to trick himself, and he hated that more than anything else. He couldn’t just try and forget it for a moment, because there was his heartbeat, steady and fake. He’d sit up a night staring in hatred at the still bright name on his wrist, reading and rereading the careful signature. Jeremy Dooley was dead, no matter what his body tried to tell him, and he hated it.

 

Despite all that he lived his life, and with time he would barely even notice the phantom pulse. To busy focusing on the world around him to notice the lie. School went by fast, by high school, he was barely going at all, But still, He graduated. He got a job, he moved out, he lived, pushing through every day the best he could. Then he met Lindsay, and the world seemed to click. 

he’d come to fix the switch box at her parents' house. Though he hadn’t gotten anything done, instead they just talk, sat in her basement for two hours more than he should have been there arguing about video games, and movies. When his boss finally called him demanding to know where he was. She had laughed, gave him her number and a promise to see him again soon. She became his best friend, then suddenly one day she was more than that, but he couldn’t put words to what they were. It wasn’t until one half-drunk night in Michaels apartment when things got serious, when Michael was comfortable and drunk enough to ask her about her soul mate. She had laughed bitterly and pulled off her shoe, showing him the faded yellow ‘Barbara Dunkelman’ across the side of her foot.

“I’m so sorry” he had muttered after seeing it. Feeling guilty at the awful little part of him that was happy her soul mate wasn't around.

“Oh no She’s fine, probably happy somewhere with her Trevor.” She said, spating the name like venom, rolling her eyes. Michael just looked confused. “I was her mate… she wasn’t mine” Lindsay shrugged. 

“Oh… well, I’m still sorry.” He tried. He’d heard of that happening to an unlucky few. Just another cruel little way soul mates fuck with you. 

“Whatever, it's her loss, that Trevor guy looked like a real fucking square.” She laughed, falling back on the floor. “What about you? Ever met your mate?” 

“He’s dead” Michael muttered low. Her face fell into one of pity, Michael hated pity. Though on her he could stand it. 

“Oh god… I’m sorry, I didn’t know.” She gasped, sitting up and gently touching Michael's shoulder.

“It’s fine, it was years ago ya know.” He sighed, shaking his head. Turning over his wrist to show her the bright green mark. 

“Why hasn't it fa...” she cut herself off, face filling with regret for even starting the question. 

“Your fine, it's called a ”phantom Pulse”. it just kinda… stuck with me, even after he left.” Michael said simply, giving her what he hoped was a reassuring smile. 

“That’s fucked up,” she said simply, and Michael laughed, Loud and genuine. Because yeah it was fucked up. it was very fucked up, and he hadn’t told anyone about it in so long. It felt so good to tell to someone, so he kept at it. They spent hours sitting there on Michael's floor, just talking about all the fucked up little ways life had knocked them down. Neither one of them trying to give any advice or trying to fix the problems, just acknowledgment, a shared connection of knowing. When they woke up intertwined on the floor Lindsay had smiled and kissed him. Not the rough messy kisses of the few confused nights they’d spent together before, but a slow and genuine kiss. One that made Michael's heart swell. He’d helped him up off the floor, and they’d made breakfast and joked. Without a word being said they knew things had changed, knew what they were to one another. And for the first time in nine years, Michael was able to focus on something real.


	3. Gone wrong

Michael found himself in an empty parking lot, save for one shitty car, Loud rock playing from its radio out into a group of four teens sitting around it. He stood by the hood, fingers wrapped around a shot glass, he glanced over at one of the other teens, grinning before taking the shot in one quick gulp. Some cheap whiskey judging by the smell, though Michael couldn’t taste it. He jumped back after swallowing, starting to stretch.

“You sure about this j?” One of the teens said, sounding a little concerned.

“You fucking doubt me,” Michael said jokingly in the familiar voice that wasn’t his. Fronting on his significantly taller friend, Who laughed. 

“Nah I just don’t want you to fuck up my car.” He grinned. 

“Yeah yeah, shut up and back up,” Jeremy said, pushing his friend away. “Ya ready Jake?” he called. 

“Ready!” A voice called from inside the car. Michael shook his head, and clapped. Getting himself in place.

“Do it” he called. And the car backed up, then suddenly started driving at him. He could hear his friends all cheering for him, could feel the booze and adrenaline running through his vains as the car sped forward. He jumped, starting the flip. Noticing at the last moment how badly he’s mistimed it. The car's windshield slammed into his torso. Throwing him across the parking lot. He lies there, gasping for a few painful seconds before mercifully, it all went dark.  
——

Michael gasped, eyes snapping open. The heartbeat was gone, the warmth in his wrist was gone. 

“What the hell.” Lindsay moaned, reluctantly opening her eyes to find Michael sitting up in bed, staring at the wall, tears flowing down his face. “Oh Shit! baby what’s wrong.” She reached out, carefully rubbing his back. 

“Is he there” Michael rasped. Flipping his wrist over, not able to make himself look down at his mark. 

“Is who there?” Lindsay asked, concern deep in her voice. 

“The mark! The mark, is he still there.” Michael cried, thrusting his arm at her, She paused.

“... Michael.” She muttered, pity in her voice.

“Just fucking tell me!”Michael demanded.

“it’s faded, I’m so sorry baby,” Lindsay said sadly, rubbing careful circles into his back. Michael sobbed, pulling in his arm, clutching his wrist to his chest. “It’s ok, I'm here, I got you.” She whispered, kissing his shoulder blades. He leaned back into her, taking a shaky breath. He had to look at it he decided, he had to see it for himself. He shivered and lifted his arm, slowly opening his eyes. The mark was there, fully there, just as bright as it had always been. He felt the warmth, felt the second heartbeat slower in his chest. He pulled back from her touch, rage biting into him. 

“You fucking lied to me.” He growled. “Why would you fucking lie to me?!?” He yelled, whipping around to glare at her. 

“What are you talking about?” Lindsay asked looking at him with wide confused eyes.

“Don’t fucking play with me.” He barked showing her the bright mark on his wrist. “I have eyes!” He yelled, standing up and stomping away from her. “why?!? Why would you do that to me?” He muttered and fell back against the bedroom wall, burying his hands in his hair. 

“It was gone… Michael, I swear. I would never do that to you.” She explained, tears starting to form in her eyes. Michael believed her, despite how impossible it was, he believed her.

“Why’s this happening to me?” He moaned, sliding down the wall. 

“I don’t know… I don’t understand it. But I’m here for you.” She said carefully, taking a few steps towards Michael. “I’m here.” She promised, sliding down the wall next to him. Michael nodded, burying his face in her shoulder, he believed that to.


	4. Free fall

He was on a cliffside, a new group of teens around him. In between him and the others stood a scraggly long hair boy with a patchy beard, the same boy that had told him not to fuck up his car last time. 

“You’ll never see anything like it. He’s a fucking superhero I swear.” He said excitedly.

“Bull shit.” A girl said, looking worriedly over at Jeremy, who grinned back, waving at her. “Come on guys, he’s just going to hurt himself.”

“I heal fast.” He grinned, and the long-haired boy laughed. 

“Anyway, let’s get to betting,” he called, rubbing his hands together and grinning at the group. 

“Ten bucks he breaks his leg. No one cliff dives here for a reason.” One boy said. then a few others joined in, betting money on different injuries. 

“So bets all in. If he makes it back up the cliff with no injury, we win.” The long-haired one explained.

“He’s not going to be able to get back up. We’re ready to go to the cabin and call the cops Jeremy.” The girl promised. 

“Ok, Matt make sure they uh… don’t do that. Give me like two minutes before anyone calls anyone ok?” Jeremy explained, putting out his arms and backing up till the cliff's edge was at his feet. 

“YOU’RE GOING BACKWARDS!” someone yelled. Jeremy just winked and fell backward. Streaking fast towards the ground, looking up at the shocked expression on everyone's face as he fell. “He’s not going to make it!” Someone else shouted. Then Jeremy hit the rocks, a person far above him screamed, and he loss consciousness.  
——

“Excuse me…. sir?” The woman behind the McDonald's drive-through counter asked, staring confused at Michael.

“Oh uh… shit sorry,” Michael muttered, reaching up to wipe the tears he knew were flowing from his eyes.

“Are you ok?” She asked. He realized how weird this must look. He just locked up and stared blankly at the wall for a minute, crying. She thinks I’m fucking insane he thought bitterly. 

“I’m fine.” He growled, snatching the bag of food from her hand and driving away without another word.


	5. Sweden

Lindsay got a job filming for a documentary that ended up taking her to Europe for months at a time. But They could keep long distance with only some struggle. Michael was fine, it wasn’t as good as if she was there with him, but he could handle it. he thought he only had weeks left until she was back for good. thought they had been maintaining well, then he got the call.

“Hey, I have to tell you something” she’d muttered sheepishly an hour into a relatively normal call. Her voice sounded shy and worried, a voice Michael's only ever heard when getting bad news. 

“yeah?” He asked, trying to keep his tone light. ‘She cheated on me’ was his First thought, and as she stayed awkwardly silent he got more and more sure. They could work it out, yeah he’d be pissed but he sure she had a reason. She was probably drunk, that barely counts. It’ll be fine he told himself.

“I want to stay here” she finally said and Michaels' mouth went dry. 

“What?” He croaked

“I’m going to stay here… in Sweden.” She said firmer. It wasn’t out of nowhere, ever since she got there she’d been only able to talk about how beautiful it was there and how nice everyone was. But his brain wasn’t processing right. 

“What about me” was all he managed to say.

“Come with me.” She said sounding excited, like she had the whole thing planned. 

“I can’t just move to fucking Sweden.” He said dumbfounded. 

“Why? Why can’t you?” She asked.

“I have a life Lindsay, a job. That’s not how it works, people can’t just leave.” He laughed despite himself, shaking his head, hoping she’d see how crazy this was.

“Why can’t you Michael. You hate your job, you barely talk to anyone who’s not me or on a computer, and I know you want to get out of Jersey. So come with me baby, let’s start a new life together.” She said, and she was right. Everything she said was right. He wanted to say yes, wanted to do something crazy, wanted to be able to honestly say he’d follow her wherever she went. But the words couldn’t leave his mouth. He didn’t Notice his hand was wrapped around his wrist, thumbing at the mark.

“I’m not leaving Lindsay, I can’t.” He finally said.

“Well, I am.” She said firmly

“You can’t be serious.” He laughed uncomfortably, hoping she would suddenly just revile her crazy idea to be a fantasy. 

“Call me back when you change your mind,” she said. She had sounded so confident at that moment, so sure it would all work out. But it never does when you want it to.  
A few days later He had another vision, saw Jeremy drunkenly offer to let his friend test a crossbow on him. The vision of the arrow flying at him and the wet squlsh of it embedding into his throat had been horrifying, but the numb drunk buzz had felt particularly nice. So What Michael rarely drank alone, not like he had any other options, and he really needs that numb. So he took down his tequila and set to getting as shit faced as his soul mate had been. A few hours in and he was lying on the couch, utterly miserable, watching animal planet. At some point, He’d pulled out his phone to check the time, and ended up calling Lindsay. 

“I knew you’d call” she’d said cheerfully. 

“I can’t believe you're doing this to me” he’d slurred right out the gate. 

“I’m not doing anything to you, this will be good for us Michael.” She promised, her voice was so nice, and so far away. For some reason that just pissed him off.

“its Good for you, you don’t give a fuck about me.” He’d growled. 

“Are you drunk?” She said instead of responding. How dare she call him out like that.

“I had a few drinks, what do you want from me, you fucking abandoned me.” He slurred “all because of your dumb fuck idea.” He’d muttered

“I can’t believe you.” She laughed “I can not fucking believe you” 

“I’m not trying to take away your life. You so goddamn Selfish, at least I know how the real world fucking works. Stop being so fucking dumb for two seconds.” He complained.

“The real world? At least I’m not clinging to a corpse.” She’d spat, and rage boiled in Michael like never before.

“Don’t you fucking talk about him! Don’t you fucking dare.” He barked.

“You just know I’m right.” She sounded so bitter. 

“You don’t know shit. How could you know about a soul mate, yours doesn’t even like you And I think I get where she’s coming from now.” 

“Fuck you Jones, enjoy your corpse you fucking freak,” Lindsay said simply, and hung up. He threw his phone across the room, took one last swig of the liquor and passed out. 

It took less than a week for them to make up, but it was too late. Much in the same way it had started no words needed to be exchanged. They knew it had changed, that it was over. Michael wasn't going to leave. She wasn’t going to stay. He saw her for the last time in his apartment before she officially moved. She’d stayed with him while he got her affairs in order. He slept on the couch. It was like before, like he’d traveled back in time three years. A strange feeling of enjoying her company while simultaneously missing her. But it was over, so he swallowed it. The last night they’d snuck onto the roof of the apartment building like they had a hundred times before. They drank and talked about all the things she’d miss about America late into the night. It wasn’t until they noticed the sun starting to peak over the horizon that she’d suddenly leaned in and kissed him. There was no heat, or lust, or anything that been there before behind it, only a sort of raw earnest caring.

“Thanks” he’d laughed. 

“You know we never would have worked out.” She said. 

“Come on. I thought we had a good thing there for a while.” He’d said in mock offense

“We had a great thing, a fucking magical thing in fact. But that doesn’t matter.” 

“And whys that?” He asked.

“You're going to find him,” Lindsay said back simply, grabbing Michaels hand and turning it over. 

“Don’t say that… it’s just cruel” he’d replied giving a bitter chuckle.

“It’s not cruel if it's true.” She smiled. It made Michael feel confident suddenly, like by the strength of her beliefs alone the impossible could be true. 

“I’m sorry… for how this all happened” he said honestly.

“I’m not… at least not for right now.” She sighed, falling back to look at what was left of the fading night sky. “Even the best things can’t last forever.” 

“Guess not,” Michael muttered back, falling back next to her. They lay there in relative silence until the last of the stars had long since faded and the sun was in their eyes. He drove her to the airport, they hugged one last time, and she was gone.


	6. Dirty dealing

He came into Jeremy's body mid-conversation. They stood in what looked like an alley, a dark-haired man in a patch covered jean jacket with no shirt underneath leaned against the wall opposite to him, looking him over. 

“I mean, he’s buff. Not exactly my type though jack.” The man grinned looking behind Jeremy’s shoulder. Jeremy glanced back at whoever the man was talking to, focusing on a tall ginger woman in a tight leather top behind him, looking very annoyed. 

“He’s immortal.” She said, and the man raised his eyebrows. 

“Really now?” The man said, leaning over and grabbing Jeremy's face, looking him over close, Jeremy laughed uncomfortably at the closeness. ”How old are you kid?” he asked. 

”19” the younger replies and The man pushed back looking unimpressed.

“And you're sure he’s immortal.” He asked the woman.

“He was in a bar fight when I first saw him. He had a broken hand and a fucking switchblade in his shoulder, That was an hour ago. Only ever seen you heal like that.” She explained. 

“That true kid?” The man said, leaning back against the wall.

“Damn straight. I’ve got some crazy magic shit going on.” Jeremy grinned. “She said, ”other than you”… are you like me?” He asked excitedly. 

“We’re about to see,” he said, pulling a gun out of his waistband and leveling it on Jeremy's head. “Better not be fucking around, I don’t want to have to hide a body tonight.”

“Fucken pull the trigger old timer.” Jeremy grinned. Then there was a bang, a flash, and Michael was back in his living room, watching as the zombies on the screen rip him apart. 

“Fuck” he muttered, reaching up to try and get the free-flowing tears out of his eyes. He had almost been to the next save point to. Now he was a good forty minutes back. Why couldn’t Jeremy have waited five fucking minutes before getting into his shady shit?


	7. Blood lust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael is learning lot bout jeremys new gang. A little to much bout one member in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has some explicit and gore elements, it's not to bad but it's there is I thought I'd warn you.

Over the next few months, Michael learned a lot about Jeremy. He quickly learns that Jeremy is in a gang now, which probably should be a deal breaker for Michael but it's not. He’s the muscle for this gang as well, most of his deaths coming in violent struggles. Honestly, it’s kind of a turn on if Michael thinks about it. he’s just so fucking strong. he can feel it when he's in Jeremy's body, punching someone harder than Michael ever has in his life. It makes him want to be pinned to the wall or something, manhandled by his soul mate. it also made him start going to the gym more and start self-defense classes, not liking the idea that he would definitely lose a fight with the younger man. 

He also learns a lot about the rest of Jeremy's little gang, as far as he can tell there are five of them plus Jeremy. The dark-eyed old punk he saw in the alley, Geoff, who seems to be the leader. He was a bit weird, and kind of an asshole, but he treated Jeremy well enough. 

Next is Jack, the tall ginger woman. She was Geoff's soulmate and their driver/medic. She seemed nice, took care of her gang and would always react in worry when Jeremy was on the verge of death. Even if it clearly didn't matter. 

Then there's Alfredo, Michaels never seen him as far as he knows, only heard his voice through there intercoms. he seems to be some sort of strategist, staying back on the computers watching security cams and stuff. he seems nice enough, Good at his job, light-hearted and charming. Michael liked hearing from him, even if he was usually telling Jeremy how much he fucked up.

Gavin was their charmer and also maybe a hacker. He was a cartoon douchebag came to life. British, snobby and loud, always in designer clothes and sunglasses no matter where they were. He’s killed Jeremy plenty of times, both on purpose and through stupidity. Despite all that Michael likes him best, he’s funny in a punchable way. 

Then worst of all there’s Gavin’s soulmate, Ryan. He was one scary mother fucker, a tall broad specter of death all done up in over the top skull makeup. From what Michael has seen his job is the killer, probably also the interrogator. He’s big dark and scary but he laughs like an idiot when Jeremy dies in a dumb way and Michael once saw him without his makeup in a bathrobe and hair towel slurping down a Diet Coke like he loved it. Michael probably would have liked him if he wasn't the person he saw the most, And not just in heists or during dangerous jokes like everyone else. No Ryan and his mate had a different kind of relationship.

He’d come into Jeremy's body almost once a week, sometimes more, and find himself tied down, or pinned, or just laying there taking it, Ryan in that awful face paint looking down at him. He hadn’t expected Jeremy to stay celibate for him or anything, he can handle that his mate is going to fuck around, but it wasn’t just sex. if Michael was there as well it meant Jeremy was in danger. danger like a knife slowly cutting bits off him as he’s fucked, or a gun so far down his throat he can lick the trigger guard. Of course, Jeremy's always into it, very into it in fact, he’s heard his soulmate beg for his tongue to be cut out. it made Michael feel sick, and angry… and horny but he chose to ignore that. 

He tried to ignore the whole thing, though it's a little hard when one moment he was standing at work and the next he was on his knees riding a dude with a knife pressed to his throat. Then a minute later when ryan slashed across his neck and the blood-soaked over them he would suddenly be back in his own body. Crying, angry, and hard, and he'd just have to get right back to work. Jeremy better fucking hope that these visions are just fucked up hallucinations because if not Michael's going to bash his head in when he finally meets him.


	8. Breaking point

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally goes of Los Santos

Almost two years went by before Michael finally broke. He hadn’t been with anyone since Lindsay, hell he didn’t even talk to people outside of work. It was when he started getting excited to be in Jeremys body just to connect with another person that Michael knew something had to change. So he quit his miserable job, packed his apartment into boxes, and started driving. 

It was the kind of thing Lindsay had wanted him to do. She’d always been about not waiting for anything, thought it was best to get out there and make fate happen. He was more than two years late but he thinks he finally understands. Sometimes you just have to do something impractical, like quit your job and pack up with no plan of where to go.

His original plan was just to find a new town and start over, But as he drove whe suddenly became of aware he was going. He was going to Los Santos. Somewhere he was always told not to go, the city was racked with crime. But he needed to be in Los Santos, and it called to him like a beacon. He wasn't clueless as to why either, he’d figured out where Jeremy's little gang ran last year. The city was pretty unique if you really paid attention, it hadn’t been hard. But when he found out he’d told himself he’d never go, he’d just wait for Jeremy to come to him. At this point though it was clear that that plan wouldn’t work.

Three days later he was there. He exhausted and gross from sleeping in his car, but that didn’t matter because he’d actually done it. He made it to the city he knew had his soul mate in it, and he was going to meet that mother fucker if he had to dig him up. Though he didn’t exactly have a plan as to how he was going to find him.

He drove around for a few hours, hoping for a vision that he could chase, none came. Jeremy seemed to be taking a day off, as always his timing was awful. So Michael went with plan B, and drove down to the office of the LSPD. 

“Can I help you?” The receptionist behind the counter asked. 

“Uh yeah… sorry, but I’m looking for my soul mate, I haven’t heard from him in a while.” Michael lied.

“Are you looking to file a missing person?” she asked, glancing Michael up and down. 

“No, if it can be avoided. We’ve actually only talked online, i was wondering if you could just let me know if anyone by the name “Jeremy Dooley” pops up in your system” Michael said, showing her his wrist to prove that he was actually his mate. 

“Mhm, Listen Kid, if you want to do a background check on this guy you should have just checked google. I’ll look it up but I can’t give you any information thats not public recor-“ she suddenly stopped talking, staring at her screen. “What's your name?”

“Michael Jones?” Michael said. her face fell and Michael’s heart dropped. That couldn’t be good.

“... Jeremy Dooley died in June of 2016.” She said her voice tense and sorry. 

“He… what. Like died died… with a body?” Michael stuttered, blood was rushing to his ears.

“Remains where found yes.” she replied.

“Where is he” Michael muttered, he couldn’t think right.”

“He- his ashes were claimed. I’m sorry I can’t tell you by who.” She stated slow “I’m so sorry you had to-“ She began but Michael was already walking out the door. He went straight to his car and started driving again, only getting a little out of the city before it all hit him.

Two years ago, two whole years ago, Jeremy had died. Which one of those visions had been his real death? He’d probably seen it and just ignored it amongst the noise of what Michael can only assume is insanity. He must be crazy, he’d been making up some fucked up life for a dead man for years. He’d quit his job, left his home, ended the best relationship he’d ever had, all in the name of a corpse.

He hadn’t even noticed himself digging through his glove box until he felt the cold steel of the gun in his hand. He’d gotten it not long after he found that Jeremy had joined a gang, worried that someone would end up coming after him. Though now he was sure the whole thing was just something he’d made up. He’s lied to himself for so long. Let himself sit and fester over someone he’d never have. He was done with the lying. He was done with everything.  
\----  
A gunshot rang through Jeremy's ears, then he was suddenly back in his whole body. The heartbeat that had been next to his his whole life gone. 

”are you ok J?” Gavin asked, pausing the movie they had been watching. Jeremy just shook his head and stood up. His knees almost buckling under him. The only thing that kept him from collapsing was the fact that he’d recognized where Michael was. He had to get there, it didn't matter how much he hurt he had to get to him. Before gavin could say anything else Jeremy was sprinting out the door, the keys for his bike in his hand.


	9. crossing paths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they finally meet!

The world returned to Michael slowly. He felt dizzy and his head hurt more than it ever had in his life. Which he guessed made sense seeing as what he’d just done. What didn’t make sense was the fact that he was still here. He briefly thought maybe he was some kind of ghost, or maybe the afterlife just happened to look like the blood splattered inside of his shitty car.

When he reached up and touched his temple, he wasn't sure what he expected to find. What he ended up finding was a shallow hole. Oozing blood but no bigger than his pinky. It wasn’t deep either, and much to his shock it seemed to be growing shallower by the second. He could feel his muscles stitching themselves together, a shock of pain shooting through him as they tried to work around his pinky, which he quickly pulled out.

The headache was fading fast, and soon he was left sitting perfectly fine in his car. Still holding the gun and surrounded by his own blood. The whole thing was a little too morbid. He had to figure out what had just happened and he couldn’t with the smell of blood in his nose. So he got out of the car and walked out in front of it, jumping up to sit on the hood.

He shot the gun again, this time into a nearby electrical post. A bang filled the air and a bullet embedded itself deep into the wood, The gun worked. Yet here he fucking was. 

If you don’t succeed try try again, he thought morbidly. Bringing his hand up to press the warm barrel against the center of his forehead. A moment away from pulling the trigger when he heard a motorcycle screeching down the road at him. He groaned, tucking the gun behind his back, not needing a Good Samaritan dragging him to the hospital.

Michael leaned back on the hood, waiting for the bike to zoom past him so he could get back to what he was doing. Instead, it skidded to a stop in front of him. A short, buff, painfully attractive man hopping off it too early, probably badly hurting his leg in the process. He didn’t seem to mind though, he was to busy staring wide-eyed at Michael. He knows who it was, of course, he did, that son of a bitch. 

“Michael… holy shit Michael” The man that was clearly Jeremy said in a voice as recognizable to Michael as his own. Michael didn’t say anything, just stared like a deer in the headlights as the man took a shaky step towards him. “You scared the shit out of me,” he said.

Michael realized he must have seen his desperate attempt to end it. He was really torn up about it and it was giving Michael a sick sort of satisfaction, that's what he gets for the years Michaels been suffering, hell that's not enough. Before he fully knew what he was doing he had pointed his gun at Jeremy's chest and pulled the trigger. His vision flashing suddenly to look at himself on the hood of the car, gun smoking. He looked a mess, soaked in blood, deep bags under his eyes, and tears streaming down his face. If he’d known he was meeting his mate today he would have cleaned up a bit. 

His vision returned to him and he stood, walking over to the crumpled body. For a second he suddenly realized that maybe the visions were still fake and he’d just killed his soul mate. A moment of panic washed through him before the heartbeat started back in his chest and the panic turned into more rage. He jumped on Jeremy’s chest, pinning him to the ground the best he could. Jeremy just stared up at him with adoring wide eyes.

“I can’t believe it’s you.” He said from under him, and Michael’s heart hurt. He wanted to kiss him and punch him all in the same moment. Instead, he just grabbed him by the shirt, yanking him up close to his face.

“Do you know the shit you’ve put me through” Michael growled. 

“No?” Jeremy said, confused. That only pissed Michael off more.

“You mother fucker, all I’ve been able to think about is your dumb fucking corpse. Every day of my life since I was eight.” Michael slammed Jeremy down in to the pavement, he didn't react past a minor wince. “I’ve seen more death than anyone ever should, and It’s always you,” he lifted his fist, ready to hit the confused man under him when suddenly terrified realization hit Jeremy's eyes.

“Oh god, you’ve seen me… whenever I die.” Jeremy muttered. Michael dropped his fist, breathing hard through his nose.

“Every fucking time, i thought I was crazy.” Michael barked, his eyes were blurry with tears. “You ruined my life.” He sobbed. Jeremy looked like a kicked puppy, his eyes horrified, desprite, and guilty. Michael found himself wanting to comfort him, to stop the tears welling up in his eyes. Instead, he slammed Jeremy down into the concrete again, much weaker this time. 

“I’m so sorry, I-i thought because I knew I wasn’t in danger you wouldn’t have to, oh Michael you must hate me.” Jeremy whimpered. Michael couldn’t stop the loud sob from coming out, nor could he stop himself from slumping forward on to Jeremy.

“I can’t” he cried miserably. “I thought I did but I can’t. Why can’t I hate you? After what you fucking did to me.” Michael buried his face in Jeremy’s shoulder, he could feel both of there heartbeats through Jeremy’s chest. 

“I’m so sorry,” Jeremy muttered again. He was crying, Michael could feel his tears against his cheek. They just lied there for a while, and despite the sobs ripping themselves through Michael, he’d be lying if he said it didn’t feel right to be wrapped in Jeremy’s arms, breathing in the warm air. For the first time in a long time, his brain was calming. 

“This isn’t how i imagined meeting you would go,” Michael said after a long silence. Sitting up to look at Jeremy, it was not fair how good he looked, even with his face red from tears.

“What you weren’t planning on shooting your soulmate the first time you saw him, isn’t that every kid's dream.” Jeremy grinned, and Michaels' heart swelled. 

“I actually did plan that… I was going to kick your ass and leave.” Michael admitted.

“There still time, but no promises I won’t follow you.” Jeremy's shrugged, Michael couldn’t help but smile. There was a pause where they were just looking at one another before Michael suddenly swooped down, connecting their lips. Jeremy melted the gentle kiss, hand rubbing careful circles into his back. Despite the taste of tears and sweat on both their lips, it was by far the best kiss Michaels ever had.

“Do you want up,” Michael asked when they broke. Shifting up so he was sitting on Jeremy's stomach. He couldn’t be comfortable like that, lying flat against the hot concrete. 

“I’m fine, but if a car comes there’s going to be trouble.” Jeremy laughs. 

“I mean, we’d be fine. What’s a car going to do that a bullet couldn’t.” Michael smiles.

“Fair, we’d total the car though.” Jeremy pointed out.

“Fuck em.” Michael laughed, and this time it was Jeremy who surged up, knocking Michael onto his lap as he sat up to kiss him again. Deeper than the first time. “You're so unfair,” Michael muttered into Jeremy's lips, pressing their foreheads together. 

“What’d I do?” Jeremy said quietly. He had such a perfect smile on his face it took effort for Michael to finish what he was saying and not just connect their lips again. 

“I’m not even mad at you anymore. That’s fucked up, I was so mad.” He said, making himself sit back.

“I’m sorry?” Jeremy asked, raising an eyebrow. Michael just shrugged,getting off his mates lap.

”let's go somewhere,” he said, stretching out, walking over to run a hand across Jeremy's bike.

”sure.” Jeremy followed him up.”where?”

”take me to the house Where your weird gang lives” Michael called behind his shoulder. Jeremy went quiet for a second before laughing.

”i was dreading having to tell you what I do for a living… Guess you already know.” Jeremy said, suddenly right behind Michael, wrapping his arms around his waist.

”it's kinda hot if I'm honest. I've always liked a bad boy” Michael grinned, leaning into the touch. He felt like he's known Jeremy for year's, any remnants of rage zapped out of him with the warm feeling of hands on him. 

”ever been on a bike before? Do you want to take your car?” Jeremy asked

”i just shot myself in that car,” Michael said flatly. 

”noted, I can send someone to get it for you?” Jeremy asked.

”oh going to get one of your underlings to get it.” Michael asked, smiling back at the shorter man.

”sure am.” Jeremy grinned. Shifting around him and towards the bike, pulling himself up.

”your shorter than I thought you'd be,” Michael said, looking at Jeremy as he climbed on. He rolled his eyes.

”shut the fuck up and get on the damn bike” Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

”whatever you say” Michael smiled, pulling himself on to the bike behind Jeremy. Wrapping his arms around his muscular form. 

”hold on,” Jeremy said, and they took off down the road back towards the city.


	10. Introductions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael finally meets some of jeremys gang.

They got through the city fast, Jeremy driving recklessly down the street at top speed, swerving between cars. Michaels heart raced in his chest much in contrast with the slow beat of Jeremy's next to it. The slow beet was comforting, and that with the warm heat of Jeremy’s back against his chest let him enjoy the moment, even if he wished they slow down. 

The bike stopped in front of a skyscraper in the middle of the city. The building stretching far enough above them that it hurt Michael's eyes to try and see the top. 

“Why’d we stop here,” Michael asked. Confusion only growing when Jeremy hopped off the bike.

“I live here,” Jeremy stated.

“I’m pretty sure this is an office building or something,” Michael said, Jeremy just shrugged.

“Mostly yeah. We’re at the top. Geoff owns the whole building… and that building, and that one too.” Jeremy explained, pointing out the different fucking skyscrapers his boss apparently owned. 

“I should have known you lived in a skyscraper, the number of times I've seen you fly out one of the windows.” Michael grinned. He honestly did kind of recognize the area if he thought about it. Jeremy just laughed and took Michael's hand, walking him into the building. The lobby was huge and fancy complete with its own Starbucks and a large fountain in the middle. There were men and women chattering, milling around, and rushing through the lobby all around them. Though as Jeremy passed they all grew silent.

“They all work for my boss” Jeremy muttered into Michaels' ear. Michael wanted to reply but he was a little overwhelmed In the crowd of people all looking at Jeremy like he owned them. He felt uncomfortable and confused, but mostly he felt powerful. He liked the way the man behind the front counter jumped when he saw Jeremy. Wordlessly Rushing up to let Jeremy behind the long desk. Leading them over to a gold doored elevator that opened as soon Jeremy pressed the bottom.

“Have a good day, sirs.” The man said politely before the door closed and Michael laughed exasperatedly. 

“What the fuck” he shook his head, looking dumbfoundedly at Jeremy, who was quickly entering numbers into a keypad.

“I told you they work for my boss.” Jeremy shrugged, finishing off the code, finally pressing one of the only two buttons on the elevator. 

“I thought you worked for a fucking drug dealer, I didn’t think crime was this corporate,” Michael questioned.

“He’s not a drug dealer. Honestly the crime stuff is just a hobby of his, he’s a businessman.” Jeremy explained, leaning back against the wall of the elevator, smiling at Michael. 

“So What are you like… an accountant that beats the shit out of people on the side.” Michael asked only half joking with his question. 

“God no, I never would have accepted this job if he wanted me to do real work.” Jeremy sounded offended by the mere idea. 

“Thank god, it would have been way less fucking cool if you had some secret boring job,” Michael said.

“You really do like bad boys huh? What if I’m dangerous?” Jeremy grinned, hopping off the wall and taking a step towards Michael.

“I don’t give a fuck, Not like you could do shit to me.” Michael laughed, though his heart rate picked up. The air in the elevator was thicker than it was a moment before. Jeremy laughed low, moving till he was right in front of Michael, wrapping strong hands around his waist, grip actually showing some strength, unlike the soft touches earlier.

“Can’t be so sure,” Jeremy muttered, and his voice was deep and thick. Michael let out a shaky breath and moved to wrap his hands around Jeremy's shoulders.

“Holy fuck” he breathed, then Jeremy pushed up and connected their lips, his controlling grip moving down to hold Michaels' hips. Michael kissed back aggressively. It was nothing like the hesitant soft pecks from before, and Michael felt the world disappeared around him as he melted completely into the kiss. The the elevator dinged behind them and the door slid open. 

“Excuse me?” A confused voice scwoked from somewhere behind Michael, who broke the kiss immediately, stiffening and trying to turn around to see who it was, but Jeremy's hands were still on his hips holding him steady.

“Hey, Gav.” Jeremy chirped, getting up on his tiptoes to look over Michael's shoulder at the man behind them. And Michael was suddenly distracted from the voice by how fucking cute that was. “This is Michael” Jeremy said. turning and shifting them but not letting go of him, so they were standing side by side, Jeremys hand now on his waist. there was a gun pointed at him when he turned.

“Michael? As in the Michael” Gavin asked, lowering the gun and gesturing to his wrist. 

“Yup, I'm the soul mate,” Michael said. Gavin looked just how he did in the visions, that helped Michael sweep away some of his remaining fears that his visions where fake. 

“I’m Gavin,” he said, stepping towards them. Michael pulled from Jeremy's grip and took the extra step out of the elevator to shake his hand.  
“Yeah” was all Michael said, it was weird to have someone he felt like he knew so well introduce themselve to him. 

“You're a damn cute one. If you ever get bored with shorty over there my doors always open.” Gavin winked, and Michael had no clue how to respond to that. 

“Gavin you slut I just met him thirty minutes ago.” Jeremy laughed, though he did move up to protectively grab Michael's waist. 

“Whys Gavin a slut this time” a deep voice called from behind a doorway across the room. Michael stiffened, because he recognized that voice, it was one that he’d had in his nightmares for two and a half years. Sure enough around the corner came the broad form of Ryan Haywood. He wasn’t in any face paint, and he was dressed like a generic nerdy dad, but his presence sent a shock of rage down Michael's spine. 

“You son of a bitch.” Michael spat and surged forward, fist clenched. Ryan jumped and fumbled to pull out his gun, it didn’t stop Michael from moving at him.

“Who the fucks that?!” Ryan called, looking desperately Over at Jeremy and Gavin. 

“Don’t shoot him you’ll just piss him off,” Jeremy called, and almost tackled Michael. Wrapping his arms around Michael's middle to hold him still.

“Let me fucking go, I’m going to rip his throat out.” He growled, elbowing back at Jeremy. 

“Jesus Michael calm down.” Jeremy said, holding him tighter, clear,y trying to sooth Michael though physically contact like he had before. How nice it felt only made Michael angrier.

“Michael? As in your soul mate. Why’s he pissed at me” Ryan asked, his gun was still pointed at them, while the other hand had moved to the knife on his belt.

“Yeah, I’m his fucking soul mate. I saw what you did you goddamn monster.” Michael yelled, pulling on Jeremy's grasp, holy fuck he was strong.

“Oh no!” Jeremy said behind him, stiffening up. “Oh Michael I’m so sorry”

“What? What did I do?!” Ryan asked confused.

“... Michael saw all my deaths. All of them Ryan,” Jeremy explained. And Ryan went wide-eyed.

“Fuck. That’s awful” Ryan said, he sounded horrified. 

“Yeah, it fucking was!” Michael barked. 

“Jesus I would have never agreed to do it to him if I’d known.” Ryan said, lowering his gun. Michael struggled a moment longer before he processed what Ryan had just said.

“‘Agreed to?’ Was that stuff your fucking idea?!?” Michael asked. 

“...” 

“You son of a bitch, are you kidding me!” Michael yelled. He could feel jeremy's heart rate pick up. 

“Pain is different for us, I just wanted to test it out a bit” Jeremy said defensively. “I won’t do it again”

“Damn right you won’t” Michael barked, though as he said it images flashed in his mind of Jeremy Moaning as he was cut. More honestly what he should say is ‘damn right you won’t unless I’m there’. but he sure as hell wasn't going to give the of them the satisfaction of knowing he even remotely enjoyed it.

“If I let go will you leave him alone? if you want to kick someone’s ass hit me, I’ll heal.” Jeremy said.

“Yeah I’ll leave the fucker alone, whatever,” Michael growled.

“I’m serious Michael, they’ll shoot you. Doesn’t matter if it won’t kill you it’ll hurt like hell.” Jeremy promised, beside him Michael noticed that Gavin also had his gun trained on him, pointing right at his knees.

“I get it, let me go” Michael sighed, pushing back from Jeremy when his grip broke.

“Well that was intense,” Gavin said after a pause, his gun no longer directly pointed at Michael but clearly at the ready. “Hey Michael, if you ever threaten my mate again I’m going to make you wish you could die,” Gavin said, the grin that had been on his face since he met him suddenly falling, replaced with a deathly seriousness that Michael hadn’t expected from him. He believed that he’d keep to his word if he had to.

“Gavin,” Jeremy warned. Turning to front on the skinny Brit. “Cool it.” 

“Cool it? I’m not the one starting shit. I’m just letting him know what will happen.” Gavin started, crossing his arms glaring down at Jeremy.

“Understood,” Michael said before Jeremy could say anything else, grabbing his mates shoulder.

“Well this is a fucking mess, you two should go to Geoff's office, I’m sure he’ll want to meet you” Ryan tried. “Gav, honey, come with me to the kitchen,” Ryan grabbed Gavin by the shoulder and pulled him away for the situation. Jeremy watched them leave. 

“Is that how you imagined introducing me would go?” Michael said to break the tension. Jeremy laughed, shaking his head.

“Not the best first impressions huh. Rye was right though, Geoff will want to meet you.” Jeremy said.

“Leed the way, couldn’t go worse than that.” Michael shrugged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll probably be posting a smutty one shot or two posted in this series. So if you're interested in that keep your eye out. Also, any requests for what you'd want to see in those will be noted, so hit me up in those comments if you want to see anything in particular.


	11. Lucky bastards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I've been super busy. But here it is Finally. Hope you like it.

Jeremy took him up a flight of stairs and through a hallway lined in bedrooms. Naming who owns what room as they passed. Until they reached a large dark oak door. Jeremy glanced back at Michael with a small reassuring smile and knocked once. Not waiting for an answer before turning the doorknob and opening it slightly. Only open it so it was slightly cracked before being backed up and kicked the door open with a loud bang. 

“Wake up old man!” He yelled into the room.

“Jeremy,” Geoff said from behind his desk, not looking up from his work. Behind him, Jack sat on a chair playing on her phone.

“Who's that guy,” Jack said. Glancing up at Michael.

“Jack, Geoff, meet Michael. My soul mate” Jeremy smiled, putting a hand on Michael's shoulder.

“Uh… hey” Michael said a little awkwardly. 

“Ay, congrats buddy,” Geoff said, finally looking at them. 

“Yeah J, that's great.” Jack smiled, standing up and to shake Michael's hand. 

“What does he know?” Geoff asked, eyeing Michael.

“He knows… everything.” Jeremy said awkwardly.

“I said he would. It’s the deaths.” Jack muttered to Geoff, who nodded.

“Y-you knew that was happening.” Jeremy stuttered in shock. 

“I mean yeah, I went through the same thing. Geoff doesn't die nearly as much as you but it happens.” Jack shrugged then turned her attention to Michael. “You’ll get used to it, I barely even notice it anymore.” 

“Yeah… I fucking hope so.” Michael muttered, still bitter about the whole situation. Jack laughed.

“Its rough isn’t it. At Least Jeremy’s still young. Imagine getting this cynical bastard as your mate.” Jack patted Geoff on the shoulder. 

“Why didn’t you tell me! I would have kept myself alive!” Jeremy said exasperated.

“We needed you reckless. We still need you reckless.” Geoff said, folding his hands in front of himself. “Your one of our most valuable assets”

“Jesus,” Jeremy muttered, giving an apologetic look to Michael.

“Doesn't matter now. Now, you're going to have to get used to me.” Michael grinned.

“That’s the other thing, Geoff… he’s like us” Jeremy said. Michael preened a little, standing up straighter. 

“You lucky bastard, are you kidding me?” Geoff said suddenly. Looking almost pissed off. ”your first soulmate is fucking immortal. Of course, it would be.” 

”first? Did you expect him to have more?” Michael laughed.

”Michael, don't!” Jeremy hushed. 

”it's fine… yeah, I would expect him to have more.” Geoff said, rolling up his sleeves of his suit. Showing off his tattoos. Micheal quirked an eyebrow up, about to ask just what he’s meant to be looking at when he noticed it. Hidden amongst the ink was names, dozens of them all of various colors and handwriting, and all faded. “You know they say your soul mates your one true love… well, I've had two hundred and sixty ‘one true loves’. Not that I'm keeping count anymore.” Geoff laughed a little bitterly. 

“That’s… holy shit.” Micheal just stared in horror down at Geoff’s arms. 

“Yeah. It’s just how it works when you're immortal, or it’s meant to be but you lucky mother fucker’s.” He huffed, push his sleeves back down.

“Don’t let him get in your head boys. It is wonderful that you two found each other.” Jack said, putting her hands on Geoff's shoulders. Geoff took a breath before a lazy grin spread across his face, not reaching his eyes. 

“It doesn’t matter what I think. This is a good thing. Jeremy has done wonders for us. You’ll be just as much of an asset.” Geoff said to Michael, Who was still a little shaken. The cell phone on his desk rang and Geoff cursed. “I’ve got to take this.” He muttered, snatching up the phone and standing. 

“I’m so happy for you Jeremy,” Jack said, smiling brightly as she ushered them out of the room. The door closing behind them. 

“This isn’t going well.” Jeremy huffed. 

“I hadn’t noticed.” Micheal laughed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter is already written and will be up tomorrow. 
> 
> I eat comment for substance, so let me know what you think


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter y’all. Enjoy

They wandered around the penthouse for a while after that. It was grand and expensive, complete with a personal arcade and theater, a kitchen with cook staff, and not one but two pools. like Michaels wildest fantasy of how rich people would live, made even better because it was the almost painfully charming Jeremy showing him around. 

Around sunset they ended up on a balcony, looking off over the city light glowing bright oranges and reds. Jeremy's arm wrapped around Michael's waist. He let out a happy hum. 

“This is incredible.” He said, breaking the pleasant silence they had been in for the past few minutes.

“It is. one of The best part of living here.” Jeremy nodded, resting his head on Michael's side. 

“This whole house is fucking crazy. Beats my one bedroom I can tell you that.” Michael said. Jeremy pauses for a moment.

“I’m sorry about how today went.” He said quietly.

“God I really did just meet you today huh.” Micheal chuckled. “It’s Been exciting at least.” 

“I was so sure you’d hit it off with everyone,” Jeremy muttered. 

“Just how it is sometimes.” Micheal shrugged.

“We can leave, you know,” Jeremy said, pulling back to look at Micheal.

“What? Come on Jeremy these people are your family.” Michael said a little dumbfounded.

“you're my soulmate,” Jeremy said seriously. Michael spluttered. 

“You just met me!” He laughed.

“So? You left your whole life, came all the way here for me, and you hated me. who would I be if I wasn’t ready to do the same for you adore you Michael. We could go anywhere, could do anything. Fucking no one could stop us.” Jeremy said, grabbing Michael’s face. Micheal’s heart swelled in his chest and leaned in and kissed Jeremy, hugging him close. Pulling away when they need breath, pressing their foreheads together. There was a brief pause as Michael thought it through, then a small grin spread across his face.

“I think they’ll just have to get used to me. This penthouse is way too nice to pass up” Michael laughed, Jeremy smiled wide, surging forward to kiss Michael again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyy there it is. I might right a little sequel at some point but for now this is it. 
> 
> Let me know what you think


End file.
